Assistance systems are increasingly employed in motor vehicles in order to influence the driving behavior of a motor vehicle through active intervention for example in steering or brake systems. Lane keeping systems for motor vehicles are known from the general prior art, through that a driving behavior, in particular a steering behavior of a motor vehicle can be actively influenced. Such systems comprise facilities for the optical road shoulder detection, which is carried out for example on the basis of one or a plurality of cameras. By doing so, an additional steering angle can be superimposed on the steering angle which is set via the steering wheel of the driver, so that dependent on the respective situation an active intervention in the driving behavior can take place.
From DE 102 008 035 115 A1 a system and a method for detecting a road curve is known, while a vehicle approaches the curve, for automatically supplying information regarding the road curvature and for controlling the vehicle speed is known. The system uses a position finding device and a map database in order to know the position of the vehicle. As a function of the speed of the vehicle, the system generates a curvature profile for different curvature data points at the or about the curve in front of the vehicle. A set speed profile and the actual vehicle speed are compared at each profile point in order to determine if the vehicle travels too fast for the target speed.
At least one object is to improve the driving safety on the basis of an assistance system in a motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.